La Sorpresa
by RocioRiot
Summary: Bella viaja a Seattle a darle una sorpresa llena de lujuria a Edward de la cual él jamás se olvidará.


**LA SORPRESA**

_Beteado por Annabella Giovannetti_

_Beta FFTH._

**Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, las tramas son mias. Prohibida la copia total o parcial de mis historias.**

**Atte: RoRiot**

* * *

La ruta se veía interminable, necesitaba llegar lo antes posible a Seattle. Había decidido darle una sorpresa, por eso me había tomado el atrevimiento de buscar información acerca del hotel en el que se estaba hospedando antes en búsqueda. Había sobornado al gerente para averiguar su habitación y que me dieran una copia de la llave para poder preparar todo.

Cuando finalmente llegué, entré a la habitación que estaba totalmente impregnada con su aroma. Sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago, pero lo dejé correr y me dirigí al baño; el viaje me había parecido eterno, así que me dispuse a darme un relajante baño.

Me puse aquel conjunto rojo de encaje que había comprado especialmente para la ocasión. Miré el reloj y me sorprendí al ver que casi eran las diez de la noche. Caminé descalza por la alfombra y abrí una botella de champagne.

Sabía que no demoraría en llegar porque le había enviado un mensaje de texto para preguntarle sobre su día y él había contestado diciendo que estaba sumamente cansado y que regresaría al hotel cerca de las diez y media.

Y exactamente a las diez y media, me tumbé en la cama a su espera.

Jamás en mi vida había hecho algo así, pero necesitaba con desespero sus brazos y sus labios. Lo nuestro era algo adictivo, no podía esperar a que fuese domingo y volviera a casa. Cuando salió de viaje sentí que se llevaba una buena parte de mí y esa era una de las principales razones por las que estaba ahí con ese conjunto de encaje rojo, el cabello revuelto, cayendo sobre mis hombros justo como a él le gusta. Había usado un labial del mismo color que mi conjunto y en mis labios nacía la sonrisa más pícara y pervertida que fuese posible.

Escuché el ruido de las llaves y me quedé muy quieta con la mirada fija en la puerta. Entró a la habitación, buscando a tientas el interruptor para encender la luz y cuando logró encontrarla y fue consciente de mi presencia, se quedó atónito.

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y caminó lentamente hacia mí.

—¿No vas a venir a saludarme? —dije, sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

—¿Bella… estoy soñando? ¿Acaso perdí lo último que me quedaba de razón? —se acercó a mí para tocarme y cerciorarse de que era real y no un producto de su imaginación.

—¡No, tonto! ¡Soy yo! Vine a darte esta… sorpresita. Uno de mis impulsos. Tú me conoces. —Reí.

—Amo tus impulsos y más cuando estas así, con ese conjuntito rojo. Te queda perfecto, por cierto. —Me miró a los ojos y luego su mirada recorrió todo mi cuerpo con una mezcla de perversión y lujuria.

Sin pensarlo lo agarré del cuello de la camisa y lo tiré encima de mí. Uní nuestros labios en un beso desesperado. Extrañaba cada milímetro de su boca, cada mordida juguetona de sus dientes y cada beso proveniente de sus labios.

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo con desesperado frenesí, pero se frenó justamente en mi cola, su mayor obsesión. La tomó y apretó con fuerza mientras yo jadeaba en su boca. Seguimos besándonos con desbordante pasión.

Justo entre mis piernas, sentí su erección crecer con cada beso y cada caricia. Casi me volví loca. Empecé a desabrochar su camisa y la saqué fuera de la partida pronto. Sus profundos ojos verdes no dejaban de observarme, atentos a cada movimiento mío. Recorrí entre besos y mordidas juguetonas todo su cuello, bajando por su pecho hasta su vientre. Sentí cómo su respiración se entrecortaba con cada caricia de mi parte.

En un movimiento ágil, desabrochó mi corpiño y lo arrojó hacia algún rincón de la habitación. Comenzó a acariciar mis pechos con desesperante lentitud. Gemí cuando su boca se cerró sobre uno de mis pezones y lo mordió.

Ahora era su turno de desvestirme. Sacó lentamente la parte baja de mi conjunto para dejarme totalmente desnuda ante él.

—Estás hermosa, Bella —dijo, observándome—. Y eres toda mía.

Su rostro me lo dijo todo. Esa noche nos mataríamos haciendo el amor una y otra vez, hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiera más; y aun así. Era nuestra noche… solamente nuestra.

Descendió hacia mi clítoris como un cazador que sabe dónde buscar lo que quiere. Lo tiré de los cabellos cuando su lengua tocó aquella zona y comenzó a juguetear ahí. La excitación era tanta que comencé a apretar mis pechos mientras gemía de puro placer.

Introdujo dos dedos dentro de mí y comenzó a bombear frenético sin dejar de chupar y mordisquear mi clítoris. Ante esa acción mis gemidos se convirtieron en gritos que retumbaron en todo el cuarto.

Él me miró fijo con una sonrisa picara en sus labios.

—¿Te gusta lo que estoy haciendo?—. Mordió su labio, lascivo.

—Me encanta, Edward —respondí entre jadeos.

Mis piernas empezaron a temblar. Sabía que estaba a punto de alcanzar mi orgasmo.

—Quiero probarte, quiero saber que tan rica estás. —Gimió, excitado.

Entre gritos, llegué al orgasmo y él bebió cada gota de mí, pasando su lengua entre mis pliegues, sin desperdiciar nada.

—Hmm… muy rica. Me encanta —dijo en mi oído.

Ahora me tocaba a mí.

Entre besos le di vuelta y quedé encima de él.

Comencé a bajar entre besos y mordidas a lo que estaba esperando, lo que deseaba. Con agilidad desabroche el cinturón y le saqué sus pantalones a tirones.

Estaba tan duro y caliente que sin pensarlo empecé a recorrerlo con mi lengua juguetonamente. Sus gemidos me hicieron saber que le gustaba. Me lo metí en la boca con descaro y empecé a succionarlo lentamente para luego hacerlo más rápido. Me dejé llevar por sus gemidos, excitándome mucho hacerlo gemir, saber que lo que le hacía le gustaba.

Le di la vuelta, me miro con su rostro extrañado. Pero se me había ocurrido una idea, él estaba encima de mí, con sus manos y rodillas contra la cama. Me aferré de sus piernas y mi cabeza estaba justo en frente de su pene y volví a chuparlo con rudeza.

—Sigue así, no te detengas. Ya casi estoy por llegar—. Gimió.

Seguí succionando y masturbándolo con mi mano hasta que alcanzó su orgasmo y acabó en mis pechos. Nos quedamos frente a frente y pase mi dedo en el líquido que estaba en mis senos y mirándolo fijo me lo metí en la boca y lo saboreé.

—Tú también me sabes delicioso —dije con lujuria.

Y sin más se tiro encima de mí y nos empezamos a besar y comenzó a penetrarme lentamente. Me pareció muy sexy y me estaba enloqueciendo de la excitación que tenía. No dejaba de mirarme fijo.

—Ed… estoy muy caliente —gemí.

Comencé a morder su cuello hasta llegar a su clavícula. Se levantó un poco y puso mis piernas en sus hombros. Tenía la mejor vista para ver cómo me penetraba constantemente. Con mis manos empecé a juguetear con mi clítoris. Era un éxtasis.

Luego, con brusquedad, me dio la vuelta y me pegó en el culo.

—Eres una chiquita muy mala y pervertida a tus veintiún años —susurró en mí oído.

—Y tú eres un sexópata a tus veintidós. —Lo miré de reojo.

Pasó su lengua por toda mi espalda, chupando y besando hasta llegar a mi cola para depositar pequeños besos y mordiscos. Me elevó un poco y yo puse mi cabeza en la almohada y mis caderas quedaron elevadas. Sabía que posición íbamos a hacer continuación: el "perrito cansado". Pensábamos igual. Me reí al pensarlo.

Empezó a jugar con su pene en mi entrada.

Yo comenzaba a impacientarme.

—¡Ya, Edward! —Dije en tono dominante.

—Shh… Pídelo bien. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Su picardía me volvía loca.

—Que me penetres fuerte y duro —chillé.

—Tú lo pides, tú lo tienes —respondió.

Me penetró con fuerza, entrando y saliendo de mí. Era una sensación exquisita sentir su pene dentro de mí; mis paredes se apretaban cada vez más. Entre gritos y jadeos que se podían escuchar en todo el hotel, alcanzamos juntos nuestros clímax.

Instantáneamente me acurruqué en su pecho y nos miramos con esas miraditas tiernas que tenemos cuando estamos juntos.

Somos como lobos con piel de corderos.

—Gracias, amor— dijo y besó mi frente.

—Siempre agradeciéndome. —Reí.

—Sí. Estás loca y me gusta, siempre logras sorprenderme. —Sonrió de lado.

Se levantó de la cama y abrió una botella de champagne y tomó dos copas.

—Brindemos. —Me alcanzó una copa.

—Por nosotros. —Le sonreí.

—Y por tus locuras que me encantan.

Chocó su copa con la mía y me besó tiernamente.

Miró el jacuzzi que se encontraba en el baño para después mirarme con picardía. Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Se ve tentador, señorita Swan. —Me guiñó el ojo.

—Bastante…

Mordí mi labio con perversión, intentando frenar mi sonrisa.

Me tomó de la cama y me alzó sobre su hombro derecho, para llevarme directo al jacuzzi. Mientras se llenaba de agua nos seguimos besando.

Jamás nos cansaríamos el uno del otro.

Lo llenamos de sales y se hizo una gran espuma. Nos sentimos reconfortados cuando ambos nos metimos dentro y sentimos la sensación del agua caliente en nuestros cuerpos desnudos. Él tomó mis piernas y besó mis pies, mordisqueando mis dedos y haciéndome cosquillas.

Comencé a enjabonar su pecho, cuello y estómago, mientras él gemía gustoso. Lo hice dar la vuelta para continuar con su nuca y espalda.

—Necesitaba esto —suspiró.

—¿Día agotador?

—No sabes cuánto. Pero gracias a tu sorpresa, se volvió perfecto. —Se dio la vuelta y depositó un casto beso en mis labios.

Me quitó el jabón de las manos y comenzó a recorrer mis pies para luego subir a mi estómago y quedarse un rato en mis pechos, tocándolos. Acercó su boca y mordisqueó uno de mis pezones endurecidos. Me tomó de las caderas para subirme sobre él y así poder introducir su pene entro de mí mientras estábamos en el agua. Se introdujo de golpe, tomándome por sorpresa.

—¡Ah! —Jadeé.

Comencé a saltar encima de él con su ayuda. El agua salía del jacuzzi para todos lados, creando un verdadero desastre.

Amaba sentirlo dentro de mí. Tan caliente y duro y sólo para mí.

—Te quiero tanto, Isabella —dijo entre gemidos.

—Yo también te quiero, Edward.

Nuestros líquidos se perdieron por el agua cuando llegamos juntos al orgasmo. Apoyé mi cabeza en su frente, mientras él me acariciaba la espalda y nos quedamos así un momento, hasta que decidimos salir.

El baño era un completo caos alrededor nuestro.

Tomó una toalla y me secó, luego yo hice lo mismo con él y nos metimos en la cama, acurrucándonos. Estaba agotada y me di cuenta que él también lo estaba.

Me quedé de espaldas a él y me abrazó por detrás. Sentía su respiración en mi nuca que provocaba millones de sensaciones en mi cuerpo desnudo. Me pegué un poco más a su cuerpo, rozando mis nalgas contra su miembro. Él jadeó y me abrazó más fuerte mientras sentía cómo su miembro volvía a ponerse duro.

¿No estábamos exhaustos?

—Creo que se nos va a hacer imposible dormir juntos esta noche... —dijo, mordiéndome ligeramente el hombro.

Me arqueé por la sensación que eso me produjo.

—Sí...

Me di la vuelta y comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente, enredándonos entre las sábanas para continuar con nuestra noche de lujuria y pasión.


End file.
